


🐊 The "Prank" 🐊 A Demus Crackfic 🐊

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alligator's Jaws Wrapped Up In Rope, Deceit Is Worried ABout Remus, Fluff, Getting Chased By The Police, Janmus, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Pre-Established Relationship, Remus And Deceit Basically Want To Murder Roman, Remus Fights The Alligator In The Mud, Remus Has A Criminal Record, Shirtless Remus, Swear Words, Wrestling Alligators, crackfic, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Even if it was illogical, Deceit secretly wanted this to happen,"Remus's twin brother, Roman has been pestering him for years after their separation. Remus has finally decided they've had enough and has chosen a special animal to get some well-deserved payback with his boyfriend, Deceit joining the slightly illegal ride of a lifetime...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 22





	🐊 The "Prank" 🐊 A Demus Crackfic 🐊

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Yes, I'm Writing This As I've Been Listening To Kazzo Kid 10 Hours Version With 34 Minutes At 21:00. A Normal Day In The Life Of This Chaotic Rat.
> 
> Word Count: 392 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,187 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 26 Seconds

The alligator snapped its jaws in anger, wrassling around as Remus wrestled it into the muddy stream. The creature trashed it's scaly tail round, it's eye wild with the thought of killing his boyfriend. Its jaws were snapping at everything in sight with Deceit shaking from his view inside their pickup truck. Even with his window nearly closed in fear, Deceit's sweat was quickly rolling down his cheeks with him being too fixated to try and help it. 

The two were putting up a good fight with mud covering Remus's clothing which was quite inappropriate for this kind of activity. Deceit watched in horror, wanting to slap the alligator away but knowing that Remus stood a better chance than he did. It was his idea after all.

Remys yelled loudly as he closed the alligator's mouth shut, wrapping the rope around it.

" Babe, I did it!" Remus shouted at his boyfriend in joy, his ripped black tank top showing most of his body and hiding nothing. With his muscles, he dragged the reptile from the murky waters to their black van Remus had parked by the road. With a struggle, his boyfriend managed to put the reptile in the back of the truck and sedating it. " I think that's all we need to do Dee-Dee," Remus said, getting rid of the mud covering his face. " What do you mean by you think?!" Deceit said, slowly panicking they forget one major step which would cause their stupid deaths in this idiotic situation. " It was a figure of speech!" Remus said, sighing as he started the car. " We just need to drive this thing to Roman's house and watch the chaos unfold," Remus smiled. 

Even if it was illogical, Deceit secretly wanted this to happen. Seeing Remus' twin got the payback he deserved would be an amazing sight to see. But before the two could sigh in content, they hear a wailing sound that struck fear in their hearts. 

Sirens.

" Oh shit!" Remus yelled as he slammed his foot on the brakes, the car quickly spluttering to life. "Why are the cops after us?" Deceit yelled, poking his head out of the car to see the shiny cars of the Floridian police after them.

"Don't worry, I've been to prison before!" He yelled as they knew their criminal record would grow from this experience.


End file.
